<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that nineties luv by subtleclown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113348">that nineties luv</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtleclown/pseuds/subtleclown'>subtleclown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Bee Gees, DJ Suh Youngho | Johnny, Denial of Feelings, Disco, EARTH WIND &amp; FIRE - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HOW DO I TAG OH MY GOD, Humor, I CANT DO TAGS ANYMORE, Kissing, LOTS OF MAKING OUT?, LOTS OF MOVIE RECOMMENDATIONS, LOTS OF MUSIC RECOMENDATIONS, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mutual Pining, Neo city, One Shot, ROLLER DISCO IS LIKE A BAR BUT PEOPLE ROLLER SKATE WHILE PARTYING AND DANCING TO MUSIC, Rollerblades &amp; Rollerskates, Swearing, THEY ARE ICE SKATING AND ROLLER SKATING BC I PLANNED AN 80S AU BUT 90S LOVE CAME OUT SO..., They share one bed people!, borrowing of shirts, hockey player!haechan, hockey player!mark, ice hockey, markhyuck, oh fuck i forgot, side nohyuck :P, sungchan and haechan are brothers!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtleclown/pseuds/subtleclown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mark doesn’t know how to act every time player 66 skates his way into his heart and one time he actually does it right.</p><p>- a 1990s au inspired by Donghyuck guiding Mark in ice skating while they hold hands in that one video.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that nineties luv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! The era is 90s but I've inserted a lot of 70s and 80s reference. To clarify I wasn't born in the 90s or 80s or 70s but I have a lot of knowledge because they're my fave era + my parents kept talking about it and I had an idea then boom!!! And yeah, this is a work of fiction, this doesn't portray real relationships and personalities of members'. So without further ado, oh wait WARNING: THIS IS UNBETAED, ANYWAYS, ENJOY READING!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing new actually, just your ordinary Saturday afternoon where hockey training had just finished and the Dinosaurs are bolting their way to the locker room to shower and change, except there was a grand promo at the Pizza Place in favor of Neo Plaza’s fifth year anniversary.</p><p>“Race to the shower?” The youngest of them, Sungchan asks. A smug planted on his face.</p><p>“Last one’s paying for scoops then.” Donghyuck proposes, untying his Asics with one hand which he finds difficulty in doing so.</p><p>“So Sungchan indeed has a death wish huh,” Yangyang cockily beats his head to look at him, already in his position mark. “Well, you see kid, sprinter is literally my second name—Hey!” The younger sprints without the three-command start, his long legs beneficial as ever as he runs around the rink to the west wing where the locker room is. Yangyang follows but makes sure to hand his helmet combo forcefully to Donghyuck.</p><p>“What—Bloody hell, this is unlawful!” He groans, “Baby, please hold this for me for a sec,” Donghyuck requests, handing his and Yangyang’s helmet combos and sticks to Mark.</p><p>Ten and Jeno cackles loudly, echoing on the stadium as the doors to the locker slaps, a signal that Sungchan had already won while Yangyang is still running with his big ass goalie gears around his legs and torso while cursing in every language he knows.</p><p>Mark just walks there, trying hard to hide his face where the heat is already intense on his cheeks as he hears the pet name Donghyuck had just called him, carrying three of the helmet combos and sticks. He sighs, immediately dismissing the butterflies in his stomach as he walks far from the others, the ice rink staring brightly at him, already tired as he got the most beating from their coach, Johnny.</p><p>Well how can you blame him if a certain blonde haired boy keeps skating around his mind all night, resulting in no sleep, resulting in scoldings and beat ups from Johnny, that will eventually lead to him dropping out of the team, to his parents abandoning him on the streets.</p><p>“Mark, stop overreacting,” Their captain says, patting his back.</p><p>Sicheng is right, of course, he’s always right. Slippery slope will do you no good—well actually, if he convinces himself like that all the time, maybe this stupid crush would go away, maybe the butterflies would stop visiting his stomach, would stop fluttering, and then he can finally focus on hockey and maybe get that Stanley Cup and then his parents will love him unconditionally and never restrict him in eating anything he wants (particularly junk foods) and letting him play in the arcade until three in the morning.</p><p>But as much as Mark wants this crush to go poof, he can’t because once you fall deep, there’s no turning back. The uncertainty of his feelings is what caused the poor reciprocal of action he has done to Donghyuck. Being in the denial stage is very difficult because Mark doesn’t know how to act everytime this blonde haired boy skates his way into his heart. First, it was the invitation to go shower together and of course, Mark panics.</p><p>Mark sets the equipment down on the bench, makes his way to his locker, and strips himself off of the heavy uniform soaked in cold sweat. He feels the heat on his body radiating so he hurries to his cubicle and plans on staying long on the shower, just to clear his thoughts.</p><p>“Would you look at that...”</p><p>Mark sighs in contentment as the pressure of the water on the shower hits him, drowning all the noises his teammates produce, focusing on the way the steam floats just above him in his shower cubicle, until he feels a pair of orbs, watching him.</p><p>He quickly quivers his head around, meeting Donghyuck, still in his hockey uniform with wet blonde strands draping on his face covering his eyes, but not enough to cover the fact that he was staring somewhere on Mark’s body, particularly on the lower part.</p><p>“That’s big.”</p><p>“Well, don’t act like it’s your first time seeing it,” Mark hears their captain mutters followed by a small chuckle escaping his lips.</p><p>“You’re right hyung.”</p><p>Mark hisses and pushes Donghyuck away, loud enough for the other members to hear, laughing small at Donghyuck’s “daily shower trips”, which in today’s episode he targets Mark, his personal favorite.</p><p>“Well, what do you know, that’s Canada’s ass.” Ten shouts.</p><p>“Hyung, I wasn’t pertaining to that,” Donghyuck clarifies, “But yeah sure, his ass is kinda fat.” Mark instantly covers himself with his hands, when Donghyuck tries to reach it. He shields himself as if it would do anything. As if Donghyuck hadn’t seen him naked from head to toe ever ever since they were seven.</p><p>“Get out of here Donghyuck!”</p><p>“Well, It’s now like you own this locker room.”</p><p>“I meant my cubicle!”</p><p>“Alright, alright. My cubicle is right next to you, by the way.”</p><p>“So?” Mark questions, genuinely confused so he flips the shower lever closed, leaving only the steam to waft in his cramped space.</p><p>“Just saying… maybe you’d want to consider conserving the water since you’re a very concerned citizen and all that.”</p><p>“So what are you suggesting I’d do?”</p><p>The question itself isn’t something cocky that Donghyuck was expecting, but of course Mark isn’t bold and instead Mark is confused, he doesn’t get a single thing. So the reigning smug quickly wears off the blonde haired boy. Donghyuck stares blankly at the shower curtain separating him and Mark. Yangyang laughs at his twisted face reflecting on the mirror in front of the cubicles.</p><p>“As much as Donghyuck becomes super smooth in every single day, the fact that the stupidity is still present, the pick up line still fails. Therefore, today’s episode is a flop.” Jeno summarizes, breathing heavy as he proceeds on removing his skates.</p><p>“Jeno, did you just called me stupid?” Mark snarls, head poking out of the shower, the detachable shower head in his hand hiding behind the plastic.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He sprays water all over Jeno’s face and the younger doesn’t even flinch, laughing his ass off instead as the cold water seeps through his skin, amazingly delightful to the feeling.</p><p>Ten closes his locker, the metal door making a squeak sound. “Well, I don’t second your conclusion. Just wait for it.” He mumbles and pats Jeno as he walks his way towards the empty cubicle.</p><p>Donghyuck quickly goes inside the cubicle next to Mark’s and is back to being annoying again. If there’s something they would applaud for, except their amazing skills in Hockey, it would be Donghyuck’s ability to store unlimited energy in his body. Practice drained them crazy but the way Donghyuck sings loudly, effortlessly amazing, literally echoing inside the locker room like a dolby surround, he proves it just right.</p><p>Mark slips his head outside again, holding tightly the shower curtain. He sees Winwin bury his face in his hands, Ten sighing loudly at the last cubicle, and Yangyang with his bored and tired face. All of them seemingly annoyed at the honey voice playing with notes, which is followed by a series of noise when a foot steps on water puddles repeatedly indicating that Donghyuck is dancing under the shower, only because they want peace and silence and not that they hate Donghyuck or his beautiful voice.</p><p>“For the record, he was basically asking you to shower with him.” Yangyang whispers as he passes by at Mark.</p><p>“Huh? How can showering together conserve water?” Mark quickly realizes what he just said. He knows what Yangyang is talking about, what Donghyuck wanted. So Jeno calls him stupid for the second time.</p><p>“You amaze me sometimes hyung.” Jeno states, “But it does work, eventually. We’ve tried it.”</p><p>Mark’s face becomes beet red. No one knows why, only he himself can really tell, well that’s what he thinks, oblivious from the fact that everyone knows. But wait, Jeno and Donghyuck?</p><p>Mark goes back inside his cubicle and continues scrubbing the loofa on his body, the lavender scent wafting. His mind clouded with the thoughts of Jeno and Donghyuck showering together. Mark remembers the last time he and Donghyuck showered together, it was a year ago when Donghyuck had an injury. He starts rinsing the shampoo on his head for like, five minutes now. And the shampoo still is there, his hair bubbling nonstop with a fresh scent.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>Suddenly he was alarmed. The honey voice had stopped. Mark had the instinct to look up, and so he was never wrong. In his cubicle wall, the divider, Donghyuck is looking down at him, with big doe eyes. Hands holding a shampoo towards Mark’s hair.</p><p>“I knew it!”</p><p>He snatches the shampoo away from his hands with a loud groan. He just wants a peaceful shower but Donghyuck is ruining it. He already ruined it anyways. Just the thought of Donghyuck running on his mind, when sleeping and now when showering? Is that even a good sign?</p><p>“What do you want?” Mark opens the shower and proceeds to finally eliminating the bubbles and the soap. “And how the fuck did you get up there?” Worriness evident in his tone but still refusing to look at Donghyuck in the eyes which are glued to him, sparkling with fondness and warmth.</p><p>He thanks the good heavens for blessing the University with steam showers as it makes him red, concealing the fact that he was also red alone from Donghyuck’s gaze.</p><p>“I’m stepping on the lever, basically.” He says, putting both arms on the divider of his, exposing the sun kissed skin of his shoulders and chest, collarbones very prominent and Mark tries not to look at it.</p><p>“One of your shower head’s nozzles is broken.” He says with a victory smile.</p><p>Mark looks at him, finally, then to his shower head, where a particular nozzle drips heavy droplets of water instead of pressurized one. How observant of Donghyuck.</p><p>“Congratulations on your observation skills then.”</p><p>“Thanks but I would like to suggest to you a hypothesis of fixing that problem and the problem of water being wasted. It involves showering with me though. Do you accept my proposal, Mr. Mark?”</p><p>Mark chokes. His face is impossibly red, still irritated but he likes it. He hears ten laugh at the very loud conversation they’re having. Yangyang whistles while the others shoot them supporting screams.</p><p>“I-im fine in here. It’s just a nozzle, one broken nozzle wouldn’t hurt me.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Donghyuck, thankfully, gets down from the divider. Mark sighs, holding his chest in order to calm his fast beating heart. He breathes and releases a soft “whew.”</p><p>“I heard that,” Donghyuck says, which caught Mark off guard. “Jeno~” He whines.</p><p>“Scrub my back for me, please.”</p><p>“Okay, you big baby.”</p><p>Mark’s face twists, he holds the lever to lift himself up, hoisting his body up the cubicle divider and sets his foot on the other lever of the shower. He pokes his head slowly and carefully so that he won’t be seen by the two.</p><p>Jeno is already inside Donghyuck’s cubicle. But his eyes landed on the tan skin of Donghyuck’s back, stretching all the way down, but cannot be seen due to the steam, impossibly grey covering half of their bodies.</p><p>Donghyuck is facing the wall, humming to himself on what seems to be Candy, his wet blonde hair pushed back. Mark’s head tilt, wanting to run his hand through it. Jeno then puts the shower gel on the loofah and starts rubbing it on Donghyuck’s back in circular patterns, releasing a series of groans.</p><p>“No wait, go here—Yes, wait—Aha! My favorite spot.”</p><p>Jeno cackles lovingly, his eye smile very obvious.</p><p>Sungchan then gets out of the cubicle, facing eye to eye with Mark, so he quickly dodges and climbs down the wall and proceeds to dry himself.</p><p>He gets out of the shower, his favorite yellow duck patterned towel hanging dangerously on his waist, so he holds it tight. He brushes his teeth, longer than he expected it to be as he hears the cubicle next to his bubbles with laughter and then it dies, placed with quiet shrieks and shallow breaths.</p><p>Mark squints his eyes, tilting his head to hear more, figuring out what’s going inside. He waits for them to get out, his teeth overly brushed at this point.</p><p>He hears the ruffling of the plastic curtain, so he flips back and continues brushing his teeth. Jeno gets out and inhales deeply, body snuggly inside his robe.</p><p>Mark finishes as soon as Donghyuck is done, he watches him get out of the cubicle, hair still pushed back, his forehead full on display, a very rare sight, the towel hanging on his waist loosely. His chest flushed red climbing up his neck, cheeks and ears, lips slick and pretty pink. A contented smile plastered on his face.</p><p>A frown makes its way on Mark’s face as Donghyuck brushes his teeth on the sink, the smile never faltering, not even meeting Mark’s eyes heavily gazing at every move which Donghyuck would’ve teased him by now that will make Mark irritated but now that he’s ignoring him conscious or unconsciously, it’s even more irritating. He sighs and walks back to his locker instead.</p><p>“I’ll be reserving seats at the Pizza Place, hurry up, okay?” Sicheng says and so everyone proceeds to put on their clothes.</p><p>The task for the day is to eat pizza, Donghyuck will get them scoops and show Sungchan around the Neo Plaza.</p><p>“Come on, Yuta hyung. Sicheng saved us a seat, right there besides the boombox! There’s literally a dinosaur reservation sign on it!” Donghyuck snarls but the charming guy wearing his stupid red uniform with slick back blue hair didn’t resist. They’ve been stuck at the entrance for a whole fifteen minutes and ten still haven't found their captain.</p><p>“Who’s Sicheng?”</p><p>“I can’t believe this guy.” Donghyuck whispers and is about to attack the employee, thankfully Yangyang and Sungchan hold him. Donghyuck apologizes for the person he becomes when his stomach doesn’t get to digest food for the next five minutes. Jeno tries talking to the employee but to no avail, they still can’t enter because apparently the one who made the reservation isn’t present.</p><p>Donghyuck only calms when Mark appears to his side, face glossy because of sweat from all the running.</p><p>“Where the hell have you been?”</p><p>“I ran some errands for uhm, mom, yeah.”</p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t ponder much at it and instead focuses back on the employee, named Handsome, according to his nametag.</p><p>The second time Mark doesn’t know how to act when Donghyuck skates his way into his heart is when he gets mad at Mark for accepting Yuta’s agreement of dating him.</p><p>“I could let you in and let you sit on the best seat in the house—” Donghyuck frees from the grasps. “About fucking time.” Yuta hushes him.</p><p>“If and only if, you arranged me a date with Johnny’s little brother right there,” Everyone looks to where Yuta’s sparkling eyes are directed, and he’s just as confused as everyone else.</p><p>“No way!” Donghyuck snarls.</p><p>“Then no pizza then.”</p><p>“Dude, come on, it’s just a date,” Yangyang says, growing impatient, surprisingly he still has some. “Technically, it’s still Mark’s decision Donghyuck. You don’t have to speak for him.” Jeno states, smiling in defeat when the blonde haired boy glares at him dangerously.</p><p>Mark unexpectedly walks up to Yuta, whispering something in his ears that made the employee’s eyes spark with thousands of flickers and soon they’re all seated on the round desk, the best spot besides the boombox.</p><p>Jeno takes one slice of the pizza, all their watering mouths watching him. It’s a tradition they've made themselves. The first bite has to be Jeno, he offers, in case Yuta has put poison in it.</p><p>“You’re safe kids,” Jeno says and soon they all eat. Ten comes back with Sicheng, milkshakes in hand, their treat.</p><p>Yuta delivers them their two dozen sliders and bucket of wings, never failing to give Mark a wink and hands Sicheng the tray and for some unknown reason the captain blushes. What the fuck is going on?</p><p>“I can’t believe you agreed to go on a date with him.” Donghyuck says, small and a bit sad. Huh, why is he sad? Mark is once again confused. He just agreed so that the Japanese stops fucking with them because Donghyuck is very hungry. In the end, it’s just Donghyuck. Mark might have made bad decisions but it’s all for Donghyuck, wait is going with Yuta even bad? Nevertheless, he was just concerned for him, that’s all. But Donghyuck doesn’t need to know.</p><p>But for some reason, even though Mark made the poor decision of actually dating Yuta because of lack of knowledge on how to actually act, he has the knowledge though of how to make Donghyuck feel better. Mark learns this through growing up with him.</p><p>So he hums as an answer and sees the frown on the blonde haired boy’s deepen. Mark makes it up to him anyways to erase that gloomy face on Donghyuck by simply dipping three thick fries on a ketchup mayo mix and feeding it directly into his mouth. Donghyuck bites it on one go, leaving a small trace of slick on Mark’s finger which came from his lips that came in contact with his skin. Donghyuck faces Yangyang to chew and bothers him and Sungchan, hiding the blush intensifying on his cheeks and ears.</p><p>Mark eats happily when he successfully removes the frown on Donghyuck’s face. He’s now smiling once again, all thanks to a simple gesture Mark had made and he opts to do it again, even if saliva gets on his finger. As long as it makes Donghyuck happy.</p><p>“You’re so dramatic you know,” Ten mumbles, sitting beside him as they wait for the three same aged friends to pick up orders. They’re currently on Neo Scoops and as a punishment for losing the race earlier, Donghyuck gets to buy for all of them. “And very romantic, I like it.”</p><p>Mark winces, a bit shy. “Am I speaking my thoughts out loud? If yes was I speaking in English or in Korean?”</p><p>Ten laughs at him and faces him, legs crossed both placed on the bench. “Don’t worry, you weren’t. I just know. I’m a wise man.” Mark sighs, thank goodness.</p><p>“What’s taking them so long?” Sicheng whines when Sungchan gets back on the table, sipping bottled water. “They’re fussing.”</p><p>Of course they are fussing, gossiping. Jaemin was on cashier duties while Renjun’s responsible at the back but he comes out when he sees the three. 70s line indeed.</p><p>It took them ten minutes to return with a tray of Banana splits and silly looking hats placed on their heads. A free paper crown with three scoops of mint ice cream logo displayed in neon green that says Neo Scoops.</p><p>Jeno sits beside Mark and bothers him and Ten while Sungchan’s listening to whatever Sicheng is reminiscing about their team when he wasn’t added yet. Donghyuck and Yangyang are fussing about something constantly glancing on the table near the counter.</p><p>“Yangyang, Donghyuck!” Renjun calls them out loud. He sits along with the guys on the said table where three boys are seated. Jaemin is busy scooping out tons of orders as the lines stretch all the way outside the store but Renjun leaves him be.</p><p>Mark watches Donghyuck and Yangyang get up, walking straight ahead with constant bickering and slapping. A tall guy with red hair, Mark recognizes him from one of his classes, Yukhei.</p><p>Yukhei laughs really loud, Mark knows and he usually cackles at how silly he can get but this time, a frown sets on his face again, because Donghyuck is standing besides him, very clingy. Yukhei then holds Donghyuck’s hand when the latter’s arm snakes around his shoulder.</p><p>They are fussing about something that soon ends with Yangyang and Renjun bickering, a black haired boy holds Yangyang back while they die of laughter. Donghyuck then laughs hard as the black haired boy, who he heards goes by the name of Xiaojun, stands up and fights with everyone, proving his undying love for chocolate mint flavored ice cream.</p><p>Mark eats his ice cream fast, distracting himself from the fact that one of Yukhei’s friend, a pink haired boy is now clinging into Donghyuck, laughing with him. About five minutes after only they return to their table.</p><p>Mark hates it. He hates how he’s being in denial and becomes jealous over little things. Like how Donghyuck wanted to sit besides Sungchan on Ten’s Chevrolet to tell everything he sees as they hit the roads of Neo City. How Donghyuck didn’t pay him any attention, how Donghyuck leaves him alone and decides not to tease him. Sicheng notices but Mark denies. He hates it.</p><p>“Over here, on your right side, is the great landscape view of Neo City,” Donghyuck says, using his fist as an alternative for a microphone. Everyone shows a face of astonishment, feigning surprise as they roll with Donghyuck. Mark can’t help the smile bubbling from his inside which turns into a soft laugh.</p><p>“And here folks on your left side,” Donghyuck continues, “Is the other side of the great landscape view of Neo City!” And proceeds to laugh at his own joke to which everyone boos at him except for Mark, whose soft laugh turns into an aggressive one and claps his hands.<br/>But the bubbling happiness Mark feels immediately dies when Ten drops them one by one, except for Sicheng and Yangyang and goes back to the plaza. Mark watches the car speed away, watches Donghyuck walk back to their porch without even glancing or saying anything at Mark. He hates it.</p><p>But he doesn’t do anything either.</p><p>Days have passed and it’s training again. Mark laces up his boots and adjusts the blade before stepping into the rink. Johnny is still nowhere to be found so Jeno brings out his boombox, It’s Tricky already blasting loud. His teammates fool around in the middle of the rink while Mark just stands far away from them.</p><p>Ten eventually sees him and calls him out only for Yangyang to skate towards him with his big ass gears so Ten skates away as far as possible, screaming for his life on top of his lungs. Jeno is busy dancing to the tune along with Sicheng while Sungchan raps out to the beat. Mark’s eyes search for Donghyuck but the boy is nowhere to be found too.</p><p>And as on cue, Donghyuck enters the stadium silently. He notices Mark, finally but he doesn’t see him. So he skates his way towards him, circling around Mark, stops in front of him and holds his hands. That's the third time Mark doesn’t know how to act when Donghyuck literally just skated his way towards his heart.</p><p>Donghyuck lets out a small, “hey”.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Mark’s heart burst when Donghyuck asked him that because no, nothing is okay. Not when Donghyuck is skating backwards holding tightly to Mark's bare hands with his gloved ones. Not when Donghyuck is looking at him in the eyes like he holds the universe. Not when the butterflies are intensely fluttering on his insides at the way Donghyuck’s fingers gently caress Mark’s fingers keeping his hand warm with the thick fabric of his gloves.</p><p>“Yeah.” Mark finally breathes out. Donghyuck nods and doesn’t let go of his hand. They continue to skate around the rink, paying the others no mind. Mark’s hands get sweaty, he tries formulating words to talk to him but nothing comes out of his mouth.</p><p>He opens his mouth to speak again and Donghyuck’s gaze shifts to his lips for a moment then back to his eyes, lifting his eyebrows as he waits for anything that Mark will say. Unfortunately, only a series of uhms are produced.</p><p>Donghyuck only lets go of his hands when Johnny enters the premises and practice begins. Mark is doing well, better than ever. Three hours after, Johnny pats his back, “You’re doing great.”</p><p>Mark’s heart speeds. He looks at his hands, still feeling the warmth from Donghyuck and plays the scene again on his mind, while skating in circles seemingly lost on his own world consisting of Donghyuck and Donghyuck only and then unfortunately loses balance due to fatigue. Jeno laughs before helping him up and gives him a side hug all the way to the locker room, a congratulatory hug.</p><p>Mark starts seeing positive sides of his stupid little crush, it’s not so bad after alll. He smiles and thinks about finally accepting it. He does eventually when he remembers today is Friday a.k.a. Movie night with Donghyuck and he's never been this excited.</p><p>So after a good amount of preparing, Jaehyun passes by his room and enters.</p><p>“Hyung, what do you think?” He asks and holds two sweatshirts with different patterns but the same color scheme. Jaehyun winces in pain at his brother’s poor taste in fashion. So he rummages through his closet and brings out a red hoodie.</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>Mark scratches his head, unsure of his outfit, and pushes his brother outside when he opens his mouth to flood him questions.</p><p>Mark goes out when the sun sets. He holds a box of pizza, a pack of microwavable popcorn, cans of pepsi and a box of Krispy Kreme. He walks over to the Lees besides their house and smells himself, checking if his breath smells nice. He stops at his father’s Mustang and checks his hair, combing it with his free hand. He fixes his glasses as he walks to the porch and then knocks violently on their door.</p><p>“What do you want?” The kid with specs greets Mark, he’s holding Donghyuck’s Nintendo with an irritated look.</p><p>“Jisung! Is—”</p><p>“No, he’s out with the new kid.”</p><p>Mark feels the butterflies losing wings and the gravity pulling them one by one. Eventually, said gravity pulls the corner of his lips forming a frown.</p><p>“What new kid?”</p><p>“The tall one, I believe. How are you so late for news? I think I saw his name on his journals uh I mean, maybe you could wait here until—”</p><p>Mark doesn’t even let Jisung finish and enters the house. The warm air and the familiar smell of home and millions of memories with Donghyuck greeting him.</p><p>“Hey Park Jisung sit your butt down here will you? We’re losing!” He hears another boy from the living room, sitting on the floor with lots of empty Capri Sun. The pillows are scattered on the floor along with the fleece blankets left unattended on the carpet.</p><p>“Mark hyung!” The other boy throws his console on the couch and runs to Mark, hugging him tight. Mark softens, his heart at ease. “Chenle! Here,” he hands one box of donuts and pizza to them. Leaving the other for him and Donghyuck to feast on.</p><p>Jisung and Chenle’s eyes shine, face brightening up and immediately runs to the kitchen to eat. Mark looks at them with fondness as they eat and eat until their burps harmonize, the remains of pepperoni wafting in the room.</p><p>“I mean, I totally get you, hyung. I kinda feel sad whenever Donghyuck hyung hangs out with Sungchan. We haven’t even played this week,” Jisung says in a pout. Jisung is jealous too, great. But how does he know Mark is too? “I get you hyung, being all sad because apparently someone takes over us as his favorite brother.” He continues.</p><p>Mark’s face twists, Chenle is still processing whatever the fuck is going on. “What do you mean taking over us as his favorite brother?” He queries, eyebrows meeting forming one line as he tilts his head to listen intently to Jisung.</p><p>“Sungchan is his new favorite brother! Not us anymore! God hyung, am I to repeat it again?”</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>There’s definitely something incorrect and incomprehensible in what Jisung is saying. Something Mark can’t understand but he hears it and he wants to hear it one more time, clearly.</p><p>“His journal! I accidentally read it when I went inside to get the game consoles earlier! Apparently I’m his second favorite brother on his list and you were fourth!”</p><p>Mark can’t believe what he’s hearing. He makes a sound of disbelief, a bit convinced. Donghyuck sees him as his brother? A brother? And it gets even worse as he’s in fourth place according to Donghyuck’s list of his favorite brothers.</p><p>“M-me? Fourth? A brother? Me?” his voice raises and Jisung sighs, “Yeah! Like you’re the only Mark Lee in this goddamn place!”</p><p>So Donghyuck really looks at him as a brother only? The disappointment crawls faster than he thinks, his heartbeat quickening every second and suddenly a burst of laughter bubbling from Chenle. The all-knowing Chenle.</p><p>“I get what’s happening here.”</p><p>Mark, with wide eyes, stands lifeless in the middle of the kitchen, shoulders slumped. The two go back to playing, voices loud and irritating. Mark clears his head by washing the pile of dishes mounted on the sink. Finding the cold water and soap satisfying, washing over a wave of reliefs as it makes the plate squeaky clean every time he swipes the sponge.</p><p>God, since when did washing the dishes get fun? Mark despises it, he’s really growing up. This time he aggressively washes the utensils, scrubbing hard on the pot that has burnt cheese on the bottom of it and he easily recognizes it as Donghyuck’s dinner yesterday.</p><p>How could this young man live his life like this? Mark thinks. So busy in his thoughts that he fails to notice the main door banging and fails to notice the presence of someone in the kitchen.</p><p>Mark exhales loudly, scrubbing the pot with all his might, the thick grease and burnt cheese crisps coming off. “Alas!” He screams in victory, holding the pot high with one hand facing the living room where Jisung looks at him weirdly, Chenle bursting a laugh and Donghyuck standing in front of the opened fridge, halted in the middle of his chug session with Dr. Pepper.</p><p>Mark’s eyes are wide, unconsciously letting go of the pot, hitting him in the process.</p><p>“Fuck!” He hisses at his own stupidity, cheeks and ears tinting red from embarrassment. Donghyuck cackles at him loudly along with the two kids from the living room. Donghyuck breathes and then releases his second batch of laughter. Mark forcefully hides the smile forming on his face as he holds the swelling part on top of his head. He winces from pain, turning off the faucet and sits on the tiled floor. His head is throbbing so hard, apparently the yellow pot is made of metal and is heavy as fuck.</p><p>His silent screams turn into soft whimpers to deep groans. Donghyuck is quick enough to grab a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and makes his way to Mark, puts his arms on his shoulder and snakes his own arm in Mark’s waist to help him sit on the stool.</p><p>“You’re still making fun of me,” Mark whines and Donghyuck doesn’t try to hold his laugh anymore, releasing the last series of it, wiping the tears on the corners of his eyes. “I’m not, I’m sorry.” He says leaning sideways on the counter as he holds the frozen bag on top of Mark’s head.</p><p>“Great now I’m all wet. Does it have to be the frozen peas?” Mark bores his eyes at the blonde haired boy, who can’t stop smiling and for the love of God, Mark maintains his straight face. “It’s the thought that counts dummy,” he chuckles, eyes scanning Mark from head and downwards. That’s when he realizes he’s still wearing a kiddie apron they had lying around that used to be Jisung’s.</p><p>“You look cute, Mcdonald’s Kiddie Crew Mark Lee.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Donghyuck and Mark soon finish washing the dishes, making sure Mark scolds the younger about washing the dishes immediately after eating but the blonde haired boy rolls his eyes only, mimicking Mark’s tone so he splatters some water on Donghyuck.</p><p>Mark lately notices their proximity, looking down at Donghyuck as he tells him everything he and Sungchan did for the rest of the afternoon. He admires the boy like this. When the kitchen lights are highlighting his every future, so beautiful as he talks in pout, as his eyes shine every time he mentions how he really likes Sungchan and could be passing off as his brother, of course a protest coming from Jisung in the living room. He then looks at his nose, the button nose he badly wants to boop then his lips. That heart shaped lips, plumpy and red. Mark stares at it longer than he thinks. Only then when Donghyuck looks at him did he snap off from his trance.</p><p>“Hyung, you okay?”</p><p>Mark blinks a few more times before nodding. “Let’s go to your room?” Is what Mark says. Donghyuck only squints his eyes as he watches Mark bring out the box of pizza, donut and pepsi in cans.</p><p>Donghyuck’s room feels even more like home rather than his house. Mark is greeted by the familiar smell of green tea perfume that Donghyuck always uses. Lots of shirts are discarded on the floor, his MJ and Queen posters hung randomly on the wall. His collection of records and cassettes are organized on the shelf with some familiar drawings placed on the sides which Mark remembers are his and Donghyuck.</p><p>Mark locks the door as soon as they enter his room.</p><p>“Was that really necessary?” Donghyuck asks, bewildered as he picks up the shirts on the floor, throwing them on the laundry basket.</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“Really? You locked the door Mark Lee. We don’t do that. Unless you’re planning to do something.” Donghyuck squints his eyes, touching his chin.</p><p>“Yeah, like what?” Mark’s eyes bores into Donghyuck, setting down the food in the middle of the bed, sighing as he sees his hoodie wet from the melted frozen peas earlier.</p><p>“I don’t know, you tell me,” Donghyuck says as he turns on the gold christmas lights but he makes sure he’s inaudible and successfully Mark doesn’t hear due to irritation of the wet patch on his shirt so he takes them off and Donghyuck catches his breath.</p><p>Mark being naked on his top half is a normal sight. Training from time to time, growing up with him, Donghyuck has seen it all, but what makes a difference is that 1) the door is locked and 2) a weird type of feeling, a ticklish one which is good by the way, gets in the way.</p><p>Mark walks around the room, stopping by his desk where the journal Jisung is talking about is now folded closed. It was a baby blue journal with drawings on top using some random colored sharpie. Mark then notices the polaroids back in their high school during prom.</p><p>The first image shows Jeno carrying Donghyuck on his back in their white silk suits. The second one shows Donghyuck with Jeno, Jaemin with Renjun, Yangyang with some random girl they never knew and Mark with Yeri. The third picture is him and Donghyuck, but what’s weird is that the awkward pose Donghyuck has, his smile not reaching his eyes while Mark is joyous, hands encircling his best friend’s waist.</p><p>Mark wonders about the photo. Why was Donghyuck awkward in the last picture? He proceeds to Donghyuck’s closet, mind stuck on the polaroid pretending to ignore the fact that Donghyuck is staring at his torso while gulping the sweet cherry drink until its last drop.</p><p>He grabs the first shirt he sees on top of the pile. Mark turns around to show Donghyuck, who tears off his gaze away from him like he’s been caught which he totally was.</p><p>“You mind?”</p><p>The blonde haired boy looks up to Mark, eyes boring straight to the Canadian’s toned stomach. “Not my Queen merch! Nope, no, put that back.”</p><p>“Okay, how about this one?” Mark raises the black shirt with Michael Jackson’s thriller printed on it. “Certainly not!”</p><p>“How about this?” A ghostbuster shirt this time.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“This?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you not want me wearing a shirt?” Mark queries, putting his arms on top of the folded shirts, placing his chin on his fist while staring at Donghyuck. God, he could’ve died right here and now because Mark looks like he’s advertising underwear.</p><p>“No.” Donghyuck whispers breathless but audible enough that made Mark’s brow raise. “I mean, yes. I mean no! God, can’t you just grab something that isn’t black or isn’t a merch?”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Mark finally puts on a shirt, a thin cotton shirt with red stripes. Donghyuck’s favorite shirt. “So what’s today’s pick?” He asks as he sits on the bed, opening the box of pizza.</p><p>“E.T., Heathers, Back to the Future, or The Breakfast Club?” Donghyuck raises four VHS cassettes, kneeling on the carpet in front of his vcr, a gift from his mom when they won last semester’s hockey game.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“What do you mean okay? Pick two you idiot.” It’s a tradition, every Friday they watch at least two movies and the picker depends on whose house they are watching at. But for weeks it has always been Mark’s room, for some random reason Donghyuck has been pulling except for today.</p><p>“Why pick two when we can watch all of them?”</p><p>“Are you dead serious?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not? We got plenty of time, Donghyuck.”</p><p>“You’re so weird,” Donghyuck concludes, inserting the cassette tape, then the film finally rolls. He jumps to the bed besides Mark. “First the locking of the door and now you want to watch four movies? It’s like 7 hours and forty three minutes long in total. I doubt you’ll even last.”</p><p>“So what? Am I not allowed to miss you or something?”</p><p>“What even? What does that have to do with the locking of my door then?” Donghyuck queries, grabbing a bite of his Hawaiian slice, eyes focused on the film. “Are we to do something forbidden?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Is all Mark says, letting the conversation die at that. Mark mentally slaps himself. Where’d all this confidence and boldness come from? He just hopes Donghyuck isn’t thinking of what was bothering Mark since the pot incident resulting in the locking of the door, or in simple words, kissing Donghyuck.</p><p>Being with Donghyuck alone is all what Mark wants. Being this close to him, well not really as the boxes are a hindrance, but the comfort he feels when they’re like this, laying together in one bed, wearing his shirt, watching an alien based movie, and an urge to kiss him is definitely unparalleled. It’s definitely home. He’s home.</p><p>Mark thinks this is perfect. The perfect scene to describe his perfect life but not until Donghyuck once again, skates his way into his heart by lifting up the boxes of food they’ve just eaten and scooting closer to Mark. Laying his head on the space of Mark’s head and shoulder, his blonde locks tickling Mark’s cheek. His warmth invades Mark and his heart and his mind. The fourth time Mark doesn’t know how to act, so he accidentally pushes Donghyuck away. Or was it on purpose?</p><p>But Donghyuck doesn’t budge, he whines instead and scoots impossibly closer to Mark, putting his arms across Mark’s chest, heaving deep as Donghyuck’s face gets closer to his. His breathing hitches.</p><p>Mark leans automatically, gaze only focused on Donghyuck’s lips but is quick to lay his head back down in disappointment when Donghyuck pulls off the lamp close instead and goes back to his own space on the bed which is like a hundred miles away. Mark is also known to exaggerate, a side effect of the absence of Donghyuck’s warmth. Of course, he only has something to get on the bedside table which is besides Mark, but why didn’t he just ask Mark to turn it off for him? Why cross the greatest length of being that close to Mark?</p><p>Mark’s heart finally slows down to normal pace, licking his dry lips. Exhaling sharply at the disappointment.</p><p>They continue to watch, letting the time pass quickly. The cold wind from Donghyuck’s open balcony seeping through their sin so Mark pulls the thick blanket to their bodies, unconsciously scooting close to the body next to him, hungry for warmth. His eyes droop close, tiredness finally kicking in. He drinks the remaining can of Pepsi to stay awake as The Breakfast Club plays, switching his position from time to time, then ending up using Donghyuck’s belly as a pillow.</p><p>Mark feels the zs kicking in again, he can’t control it anymore so he closes his eyes for good, yet unconsciously hugging Donghyuck tight, rubbing his face on the soft cotton shirt of Donghyuck, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin, causing it to ride up a little exposing the sun kissed skin of his belly.</p><p>Mark plants a kiss on Donghyuck’s belly, squeezes it and finally greets it, “goodnight mom,” The darkness consumes his sight, and falls on a deep slumber, a warm smile plastered on his lips.</p><p>A good night indeed, except for the mom part, Donghyuck thinks.</p><p>Mark soon wakes up, a weird rough sensation on his throat forcing his eyes open. A leg. There’s a leg across his chest, and another leg on his sides. Mark’s own leg is wet. He feels a thick slimy liquid pooling on his leg. He immediately remembers drooping last night, so he carefully picks up his head and feels icky as he sees Donghyuck’s lips pressed against his legs, his cold saliva dripping from his mouth which is curved up, forming the most delicate smile. He’s probably having a good dream, Mark thinks. He wishes it was about him though.</p><p>What a weird position, Donghyuck is cuddling Mark upside down.</p><p>Another thing is that Donghyuck's door is wide open. A series of giggles and laughter echoing from the living room. Mark carefully removes his wet leg and rubs it off with a tissue from the bedside table. Quickly going down the kitchen as he sees Donghyuck’s mother laughing with Chenle and Jisung while holding a polaroid film.</p><p>Mark is quick to grab it but misses as Chenle raises it higher and hides behind Donghyuck and Jisung’s mom. Mark tries to reach for it, running circles while Chenle still uses the woman as a shield. He sees a bit of the picture and he’s sure it's him and Donghyuck sleeping.</p><p>“Mark!” The woman shrieks, “Where are your manners?” Feigning anger. Mark then stops and exaggerates a sigh, kissing Donghyuck’s mom on the cheek and greeting her, “Good morning auntie.”</p><p>“Good morning sweety,” she greets back, hugging the Candian tight and resumes cooking breakfast. “Jisung, go pick up the pack of strawberries and bottles of milk from the Kims.”</p><p>Jisung groans, “But mom! It’s only seven in the morning!” Chenle mimics the whine, earning a fist on his shoulders, but the two go out soon and Mark goes back to Donghyuck’s room.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake,” He says when he notices Donghyuck, still sprawled on the bed with eyes lost somewhere on his ceiling filled with glow in the dark stars.</p><p>Mark sits on the edge of the bed besides his head and rubs the wet hair away from his forehead, probably from sweat. “It’s cold, why are you sweating?”</p><p>Donghyuck looks away, decides not to say anything. “Is today your date with the annoying freak at the Pizza Place?”</p><p>“Oh shit, I totally forgot about that,” He whines, shuddering at the thought of him and Yuta sucking one piece of pasta together, “But yeah, it’s today, I think.”</p><p>The fifth time Mark doesn’t know how to act when Donghyuck skates his way into his heart is when he gets jealous of him not being Mark’s date for the Roller Disco party later that night.</p><p>Donghyuck only releases a sigh in response and finally turns his head towards Mark. Plotting his head on his thighs, burying his head between, arms hugging Mark’s waist tight while whining about something he cannot decipher.</p><p>Mark freezes in his place as he looks down on Donghyuck, his heartbeat quickening. He tries not to think any dirty thoughts, gulping. His cheeks heated as he grabs two of his palms on both sides of Donghyuck’s head immediately away from his thighs, “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t say anything again, eyes looking down, his lips pouted. He goes back on burying his face in between Mark’s thighs. The Canadian groans heavily at that. “Donghyuck please.”</p><p>“Please, talk to me.”</p><p>But Donghyuck, stubborn as ever, turns his head from side to side to say no, rubbing his goddamn head on Mark’s thighs. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Why are you cursing me?” Donghyuck whines sadly, muffled from Mark’s cotton shorts.</p><p>“Talk to me, what’s going on?” he pleads but Donghyuck would not resist, burying his head even more. “Donghyuck, please.”</p><p>“No, you’re gonna leave me if I let go.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“No, please Mark.”</p><p>“Donghyuck, my morning wood.”</p><p>That’s it. That’s what it all takes and Donghyuck’s huge eyes immediately on sight as he gets up. Face reddening, refusing to look at the boy besides him, disheveled hair with foggy glasses.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to uh—”</p><p>“It’s fine, just please, say things, tell me what’s going on,” He scoots closer to Donghyuck, tucking the blonde strands behind his ear, concern evident in his eyes. He opens his mouth to answer but then Chenle fetches them for breakfast, squinting his eyes and lingering on them to have a brief summary of the situation to fuss about it later with Jisung.</p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t say anything though. Keeping his mouth shut for the rest of the morning and tries swallowing the building pain on his stomach to his chest.</p><p>Mark doesn’t forget this moment, this one morning where he struggles for ten minutes as Donghyuck wouldn’t remove his head on his thighs as he was sad and Mark doesn’t have the heart to move him away if it means burying his head gives him the comfort. He doesn’t forget the tent forming on his shorts as they both get up to eat breakfast. He sighs, wondering what could’ve been bothering Donghyuck that he’s so afraid of telling him so.</p><p>Maybe Donghyuck did have a bad dream, he takes note of asking that later when he goes home after the date.</p><p>Night time soons arrive and he walks around his closet, still figuring out what to wear. He knows he shouldn’t dress effortly knowing that he’s going out with Yuta and not the person he actually likes. But he can’t stop thinking of impressing Donghyuck later when he goes back home, maybe fetch him and they could go back to the mall or arcade or to The Diners, basically an after date.</p><p>“Need a hand bro?” Jaehyun is leaning on the door frame, the corner of his lips rising, formulating what seems to be a wrong conclusion on his head and Mark releasing a deep sound within his throat as he faces his saviour when it comes to these things. “Alright, but shush your mouth.”</p><p>Jaehyun gives Mark the 90s fuckboy look. From the tight denim pants, to his white shirt tucked in a black belt and a denim jacket. “Fuck, you’re so hot. You could pass as Jaehyun 2.o.”</p><p>Mark pushes him away with disgust but thanks him for the aid. “I am not your 2.o, I’m Mark Lee.”</p><p>“And I’m Jaehyun, the most handsome of the three.”</p><p>“No you’re not,” Taeyong says, coming inside Mark’s room but makes sure to knock on the open door for permission. “Johnny is.”</p><p>Jaehyun scoffs and sits on the bed, intently watching Taeyong put some details on Mark’s face. To complete the look, he gives Mark a blue tinted sunglasses.</p><p>“So how did I do?” Taeyong asks as he sits besides Jaehyun on the bed, “Oh you’ll get the sun looking like that honey.” His brother mumbles, a very proud smug plastered on his face. Mark thinks of Donghyuck, his sun. The only sun that matters, but then he clears his throat, “I’m actually going out with Yuta.”</p><p>“You’re going what with who?”</p><p>“Mark Lee!”</p><p>“Well he keeps fucking around with Donghyuck so I agreed to his deal! Besides this,” He points to himself and then his body, “All of this is for him. I’ll ask him out later when I get back home.”</p><p>“Donghyuck knows you’re going out with Yuta today?” Jaehyun asks, trying to decipher the situation in hand. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Mark that’s not how it works.”</p><p>“But isn’t Donghyuck attending the Roller Disco later? That kid never misses out on parties. Especially the skates.”</p><p>Mark thinks of it. Donghyuck didn’t say anything, but the possibility is quite big knowing that his friends are all attending.</p><p>“Whatever, I’ll just figure something out.” Mark gives up, picking up his bag and goes straight to the door.</p><p>“Oh you better figure something out.” Jaehyun glares at him. Mark goes out of his room when he hears Ten’s Chevy, tuning out Taeyong and his brother’s conversation. “What was going through Yuta’s head? What were Sicheng’s thoughts about this?”</p><p>“Please don’t do weird things on my bed!” Mark shouts as he poses in front of the mirror, handsome but also stupidly cute. He fixes his black hair and doesn’t forget his glasses when Johnny calls him out, closing the house door with a loud thud.</p><p>He thinks he’s overly dressed for a date with an acquaintance but he looks on the positive side of it. This will all be worth it because no matter what happens Donghyuck will see him like this.But Mark thinks of Donghyuck if he’ll ever go to the party, who would his date be?</p><p>Johnny seats besides Ten and Mark scoots to the back seat. Suddenly a scream echoes at the empty road, “Hey Johnny, make sure our brother doesn’t puusy his way out like what you did!” Jaehyun’s head is poking out of Mark’s window, holding a canned beer. Ten giggles.</p><p>“Coming from the one who didn’t have the balls to ask Taeyong out? Fuck you.” Johnny screams back. Ten speeds away as Jaehyun’s laugh echoes on the empty street.</p><p>“Isn’t he going to take Taeyong out on the Roller Disco?” Ten asks, eyes shifting from Johnny to the road.</p><p>“Nah, Taeyong’s in his room already,” Johnny says, his head twisting with a smug.</p><p>They soon arrived at the destination, parking seems to be difficult especially when all the people are hollering with their friends, giggling like wild animals and taking polaroid pictures. “How come there's so many people here? Looks like the whole Neo city ‘bout to party here tonight.”</p><p>Ten finds the perfect place to park and Mark quickly dashes inside the dome to the locker room. Doyoung is screaming from the counter as he poorly manages the customers on giving them their key to their lockers where the roller skates are. Mark has his own though, Yangyang gave him earlier. An early book that is definitely forbidden.</p><p>They all meet soon on the entrance of the roller disco. Earth, Wind &amp; Fire’s Let’s Groove blasting resonant inside the stadium. Crazy party lights decorated takes over the cave of the ceiling, hitting the huge rotating disco ball, producing disco lights on the floor. Not only did the colorful lights decorated the room but the stylish outfits of everyone skating inside were very mesmerizing. From their glittery outfits to their amazing ability to skate and dance moves. The party is very much alive and Mark can’t help but to feel excited all of a sudden.</p><p>“Hey, you look good!” Yangyang greets him, touching Mark’s hair, fixed so effortlessly and beautiful by Jaehyun himself. He hands Mark an Impala Light-Up skates, “Dude, what the fuck? These are the ones that glow right?” Yangyang nods and the captivated Mark puts them on quickly, loving the way the wheels lit up in one solid or different colors. A limited edition skates. ”Sick!”</p><p>“Well, what can you say. I am the best.” Yangyang shrugs, putting the cup near his lips as he drinks the beer handed by Sicheng. “Indeed you are!” Mark hugs him and steals his cup, chugging the liquid inside then hands the empty cup back to Yangyang again.</p><p>“Where’d you even get this?” Sungchan asks, watching his teammates chug from their red cups. Sicheng raises his cup when Sungchan gets close to him. “I wasn’t gonna drink! My mom would kill me!” He whines and sips on his Capri Sun. They all coo at him.</p><p>“Yo! yo, mic check. Alright. Is everyone ready to have the time of their life?” The DJ screams into his microphone. Mark smiles at his brother. “DJ Suh can’t hear you!” Everyone screams louder, Johnny takes that and blasts in his disco remixes.</p><p>Everyone glides on thedance floor, some showing their roller skating skills, the others still learning to skate while the some didn’t just give a fuck, falling from time to time landing on their butts. Everyone has a smile plastered on their faces, everyone is having fun.</p><p>Thirty minutes into the disco party, Yuta already finds him, so he separates from the group. Mark dances awkwardly at first with him in the middle, where the huge spotlights are focusing on random people, including them. Mark then dances with full confidence, already accustomed to the eyes and judgement. He can’t help himself and back out, now when September is playing, the song that he and Donghyuck always dance to in his room and during practice, vibing from time to time when cleaning the house, when practicing, or just when chilling out. Donghyuck, he remembers. Where was Donghyuck?</p><p>Mark uses the time when Yuta isn’t looking at him to search for Donghyuck. But still, a negative sign. Johnny soon plays Stayin’ Alive by Bee Gees, one of Mark’s all time favorite tracks from the 70s and he’s upset that Donghyuck isn’t the one he’s dancing with. Yuta doesn’t notice, seemingly having fun as ever, tuning perfectly to the beat with his perfect balance on the roller skates. Mark enjoys his tricks somehow, cackling loudly then proceeds to match his groovy moves. A huge purple spotlight finds them and everyone in the stadium watches them, vibing on the side as they cheer. Mark forgets the bubbling disappointment, not when he’s the center of attraction dancing to his favorite song, so he focuses on impressing them, indeed having the time of his life.</p><p>But the disappointment comes back, bubbling intensely as another spotlight, blue this time, caughts another pair, Donghyuck and a tall guy with shiny slick back red hair. Mark slows his movement, his breath caught as he watches Donghyuck move smoothly with his partner, Yukhei. Their complementary steps are very pleasing to the eyes with the same amount of grooviness into it and the perfect balance as they perform exevision tricks with their roller skates.</p><p>Donghyuck is very captivating and mesmerizing with his moves. He’s wearing his all time MJ black t-shirt tucked in his wide denim pants, and his red tinted sunglasses. Time seems to slow down as Donghyuck and Yukhei skates in big circles, passing by Mark, he eyes Donghyuck and he swears he sees a lot of sparkles adoring Donghyuck, glowing differently beneath the artificial lights, breathtaking and very exquisite. Donghyuck skates his way yet another time to Mark’s heart. The cheers become loud as he performs as he dances but his skates are stagnant, a difficult position to maintain but he pulls it off effortlessly. Donghyuck yet again takes the heart of everyone inside the disco room including Mark. Donghyuck is the nineties heartthrob after all.</p><p>Yuta grabs Mark from his trance, forcefully making him dance, yet another awkward round with his partner, eyes still boring into Donghyuck’s hands on Yukhei’s shoulders. Donghyuck’s reddish lips form a crooked smile that reaches his eyes. Mark gets lost in that. The eighth wonder of the world, but sadly it wasn’t dedicated to him, he wasn’t the one that made Donghyuck smile like that. He wasn’t the reason.</p><p>The track finishes off with a baam and everyone soon dances again in the middle. “You’re pretty good yourself,” Yuta praises him, “Only if you weren’t distracted.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Is all Mark says before untangling himself from the Japanese. More Than A Woman is now playing, his second favorite Bee Gees track. Johnny is doing it on purpose, he’s playing songs that he knows he and Donghyuck are vibing on since they were kids. The perfect song to not chicken out and finally face Donghyuck. Mark sighs as he remembers Jaehyun, he’s totally chickening out from the opportunity. He is still sitting on the bench on the side, lost in the lights, in the bodies hurdling next to him, in the loud music.</p><p>Mark sees Donghyuck from afar, a red cup on his hand, chugging it along with some guys he saw back in the ice cream shop. Renjun is with him too and Jaemin with Jeno. Seems like his friend finally came out of his shell. Mark envies him as he watches Jeno and Jaemin skate back to the dance floor, Renjun and some guy follow them. Yukhei lends his hand on Donghyuck that the latter quickly takes and throws the cup causing the liquid inside to spill somewhere on the floor. Mark winces and mentally adds it to his list of things Donghyuck has done that deserves scolding.</p><p>Mark watches on the side as his friends enjoy the night, swaying into the music, as the person he adores dances with someone else. Mark watches with a broken heart. No one seems to notice him from the bench, no one invites him to dance. He exhales, watching Donghyuck dance with glee and ecstasy as Yukhei holds his hand, spinning him repeatedly. Mark missed the chance of dancing with Donghyuck during prom and now he’s missing out again. “God, I really am a pussy.”</p><p>Johnny sees Mark from the distance, seeing how poor his brother looks like so he tunes in to The Police’s Every Breath You Take and Mark raises a middle finger. It hurts, he realizes. “Every move you breathe you take, every move you make, every bond you take, every step you take, I’ll be watching you.” He sings along with the music as he watches Donghyuck, now slow dancing with Yukhei. Two big hands placed on his best friend’s waist. Oh how he wishes it could be him.</p><p>He skates around on his place in little circles, “Oh, can’t you see you belong to me? How my poor heart aches, with every step you take, with every move you make.” He sings loudly, no one seems to hear him so he continues, a bit off key when the high note hits.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing Mark Lee?”</p><p>He quickly looks up to the man dressed in shining glitter blazer and trousers that sparked beneath the lights, an eye-catcher outfit, like a character coming out from the 70s.</p><p>“Wow, you really out do yourself, Jaehyun.”</p><p>“Thanks but I learnt from the best,” He says, eyeing the man from the counter grabbing them drinks who’s wearing the same outfit as his brother but in a different color. How cute, Mark thinks. “Anyways, why are you here? Why aren’t you claiming your boy out there? I don’t remember having a pussy of a brother.”</p><p>Mark only sighs, hitting him in the process. Skating back and forth due to frustration.</p><p>“Johnny was.” He says in a pout, looking at Donghyuck and Yukhei in the middle, they look perfect beneath the disco, beneath the glamorous colorful lights. So perfect, even their heights. It’s the perfect height to lay your head on Yukhei’s chest which Donghyuck loves. Mark curses himself, he might’ve jinxed it and he doesn’t want to go through another heartbreak.</p><p>“Yes, he was, but I won’t let you repeat the same shit he did.”</p><p>“But how Jaehyun, I’m scared. I’m shy.”</p><p>“Why are you acting all shy right now like you didn’t just own the floor earlier?”</p><p>Mark winces, “You’re right. But I'm shy, dude. Besides, it’s too late. I’m late Jaehyun, God they’re so perfect.”</p><p>“Mark, you’ve literally known him for like, what, ten years?”</p><p>“Thirteen years and seven months.” He corrects. “I’ve known him for thirteen years and seven months.”</p><p>“That’s not the point you idiot, but see? Thirteen years? And you’re still oblivious?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Jaehyun scratches his head and inhales sharply, “You know what, let’s make a deal.”</p><p>Some time later, Jaehyun goes back with Taeyong, warming their insides with beer. Mark stands up, inhaling deeply, cracking his neck from side to side as soon as September plays. He rolls his eyes, his brothers planned it all along. With hundreds of faces inside the room, he sees Johnny’s with a smirk he badly wants to rip off.</p><p>Mark roller skates his way to the middle and immediately stops at the front where people are gathered. Yukhei and Donghyuck are back at it again with their captivating moves, everyone seems to be pleased and enjoyed the performance, as the two glide each other in rhythm beneath the yellow spotlight. Perfect. Mark remains on his position, back in his angst trance until Donghyuck catches his eyes, this time filled with longing. It’s different, Mark notices. Donghyuck kept staring at him for God knows how long. Mark holds his gaze. Donghyuck smiles. The smile that didn’t reach his eyes, it wasn’t the eight wonder smile Mark always wanted to see. What’s wrong with him? Isn’t he happy in Yukhei’s arms? Why is he looking at Mark only when Yukhei is there in front of him?</p><p>Mark takes a step, controlling his foot so that he doesn’t skate towards them, balancing himself. Donghyuck gets what he’s trying to do, he already knows. His eyes filled with pleas, his eyes screaming for something Mark quite understands, in the name of assuming of course. But Mark finally notices, Mark finally deciphers, Mark is sure. One hundred twenty-seven people inside the roller disco but he only has his eyes and heart on one.</p><p>Five times Mark doesn’t know how to act everytime Donghyuck skates his way into his heart, and one time he finally knows how to do it right.</p><p>Mark roller skates in the middle and dances with them. He’s not backing down, not when Johnny cranks up the music higher, not when the lights are crazy as soon as he joins, not when the crowd gets louder, hearing familiar noises from his friends, not when Yukhei is taken aback, not when a smirk forms in Donghyuck’s lips, not when his eyes hold a thousand stars ready to give it all for Mark. This is it. He’s finally doing it.</p><p>The crowd gets even crazy at the breakdance Mark is doing in the middle of Yukhei and Donghyuck’s performance. He hears one of them yelling, a very familiar high-pitched voice, “What drama is this?” followed by an animalistic laugh.</p><p>Mark dances to every beat, skating around Donghyuck and Yukhei as they dance until Mark skates closer to them and grabs him by the waist and uses the momentum to stop them both, balancing them together until Donghyuck is finally untangled from Yukhei.</p><p>He’s now facing Mark as the song ends. Mark sends a quick glance at Yukhei and the tall man nods his head. An encouraging smile on his lips as he joins the crowd. The final track of Johnny’s Mark Stop Being a Chicken playlist plays. The song that the seven year old Donghyuck introduces him into, the song that the thirteen year old Donghyuck dreams of dancing to during prom, the song that reminded Mark so much of Donghyuck, the song that made him into Bee Gees, the song that played when he finally sees Donghyuck as more than a friend. That’s right, that’s Bee Gees How Deep Is Your Love.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck stays there, confused and frozen in the middle of the crowd, the spotlights dancing beneath him. Mark skates nervously, his eyes focused only in Donghyuck.</p><p>Five times Mark doesn’t know how to act everytime Donghyuck skates his way into his heart and one time he finally does it right. The one time that Donghyuck has been waiting for, the one thing that he dreams of: Mark skating his way into his heart.</p><p>Literally, Mark did skate his way into Donghyuck, swallowing everything that’s been building up inside him, the fear of rejection. But Mark is brave this time and is hopeful. He breathes deeply, channeling his boldness deep within him. When he feels it, he circles Donghyuck one last time before grabbing his waist with both of his hands, trapping him on his grasps.</p><p>He’s hovering over Donghyuck, their faces inches apart as they get lost in each other’s universe, their heartbeats never slowing down.</p><p>“Your eyes look pretty,” Is the first thing Donghyuck says to him that night as he snakes his arms on Mark’s neck, interlocking his own hands.</p><p>“Yeah?” Mark hums out, his grip on Donghyuck’s waist light, a bit shy. There’s still that loser Mark Lee he always knew, cute. Donghyuck thinks.</p><p>“Yeah, they look like they hold the universe.” Donghyuck responses as they stare at each other lovingly, ignoring the fact they’re in the middle of a crowd.</p><p>“Will you be a part of it then?”</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with Mark Lee?” Donghyuck’s eyes are wide, placing one of his hands on the Canadian’s hair, stroking the ends of it, an old habit.</p><p>“Will you be my universe Donghyuck?”</p><p>“Stop that.”</p><p>“Was that a yes or—?” Mark asks, eyes drooping low on Donghyuck’s lips. He licks his own at that.</p><p>“Stop saying things that make me wanna kiss you so bad.”</p><p>“Do it then.” Mark taunts him, biting his lower lip, seemingly cocky that made Donghyuck squint his eyes.</p><p>“I swear, who are you and what have you done to Mark Loser Lee?” The Canadian doesn’t listen to his banters and instead grabs Donghyuck’s hand that was on his hair and intertwined their fingers and places their tangled hands on Donghyuck’s back, leaning a little closer to him as if the unbreathable space earlier wasn’t enough, their noses touching.</p><p>“Jesus Donghyuck, can’t you just shut up for a minute and kiss me? I did not embarrass myself there only to get lash out by my love and—”</p><p>Donghyuck leans in and closes the distance between him and Mark without a warning. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Mark breaks it, smiling as he gazes towards the boy who’s very much red.</p><p>And as on cue, the bonus track of Johnny’s Mark Stop Being a Chicken playlist plays. The sexy trumpet riff, very familiar. Everyone screams excitedly when Careless Whisper plays.</p><p>Donghyuck tries using his elbows that are placed on Mark’s nape to try and drag him back to his lips but Mark is already surging forward, hands gripping tightly on Donghyuck’s waist and their tangled fingers clammy as ever, it’s sweet.</p><p>Mark bites Donghyuck’s lower lip that caused it to part. Mark inserts his tongue, earning a soft moan from the blonde haired boy. The kiss is slow, steamy and languid, very intimate. Mark deepens the kiss, roaming every corner of Donghyuck’s mouth, it tasted of beer but still sweet. They continue kissing passionately, like they have all the time in the world when in fact people are beyond cooing but they mute them. Mark tilts their head together as he groans when Donghyuck sucks his lower lip. His tongue gently brushing the plump lips of Mark but ending up kissing again without it. ENding up with soft pecks, Mark laughs through their lips. They soon break the kiss, reminded of breathing.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be your universe, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck says breathlessly and Mark smiles at him, pecking his lips one last time.</p><p>“Alright! What a show! God that was a traumatic experience no? If y’all ever need therapy for that disturbing scene, feel free to charge the therapy bills on my brother’s account. Sorry for not restricting this party to children guys, I mean it. We weren’t expecting the puss—loser brother of mine to finally man up. Anyways, this next track is for y’all who made this night possible and unforgettable!” Night Fever blasts loudly and soon Mark and Donghyuck are surrounded by swarms of drunk and hyperly active bodies skating everywhere.</p><p>“Why didn’t I notice before?” Jeno asks with Jaemin clinging on his back when they skate towards them along with their friends. “Are you serious?” His boyfriend smacks him by the head.</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t have guessed. Sorry for showering with him Mark.” Jeno whispers but his partner hears him anyway, “What did you say?”</p><p>Mark is supposed to ask Jeno what he meant by that as he remembers that particular day, he mentally takes a note to ask Donghyuck that for later since Jeno and Jaemin are now bickering about it as they skate away from them. Their captain pats Mark at the back, “God, finally, the balls.” He says, a congratulatory smile on his lips.</p><p>“You’re the best.” He says as he gives Sicheng the warmest hug ever. “Oh by the way Mark, I’d like you to say hi to my boyfriend.”</p><p>Mark quickly detangles himself from Sicheng and takes in the fact that Yuta is Sicheng’s boyfriend. “H-how?”</p><p>“It’s a dare Mark, long story. Besides, we have a soft spot for you.” Yuta mumbles, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and pinching Mark’s cheek before skating away.</p><p>He immediately goes to Donghyuck, now surrounded by some of his friends and the team.</p><p>“I remember that time in Econ class where Mark wrote H heart M at the back of his book, damn it’s just so crazy.” Yangyang reminisces, the others laughing with him. Mark only rolls his eyes at Yangyang as he puts his arm back in Donghyuck’s waist, a bit low this time. It fits perfectly there, like the spot was made for Mark's hand to fit in there.</p><p>“So is that thing back there would be a regular occurrence? Because I would like to bail out in all activities if ever I get to see that again.” Sungchan admits, a perplexed look on his face but Donghyuck ignores the question and proceeds to just ruffle his hair. “I like you a lot, I’ll introduce you to Jisung soon.”</p><p>Yangyang throws a hand over him, “Oh, you’ll like that kid. You’ll get along well I’m sure.” Yukhei and his gang soon come to Donghyuck and he doesn’t fail to notice the tightening of Mark’s hold on him as they sit on the benches, seemingly tired of skating.</p><p>“I have just the worst conversation of my life ever.” Hendery says, plopping down next to Donghyuck, “Xiaojun was literally summarizing the whole Twilight, goddamnit.”</p><p>“You loved it!” Xiaojun says, resulting yet to bickering to which Yangyang joins.</p><p>Donghyuck laughs with them ignoring the squeezes Mark is giving him. “I wanna dance with you again,” He whispers dangerously close, lips hovering over the shell of his ears.</p><p>Donghyuck looks at him unbelievably but then excuses himself and grabs Mark back on the dance floor, this time the spotlight is focused on Renjun and an unfamiliar guy and Jaehyun and Taeyong. Johnny is still on his pads, playing funky tracks. Mark is hyperactive as he skates in big circles around Donghyuck, who just stands there with an unimpressed look.</p><p>“Try harder, Canada.”</p><p>This time Mark skates closer to him, circling around him with little distance, his touches lingering then ends up stopping at Donghyuck’s back. He quickly skates away from Mark but the latter chases him anyway and sneaks both of his arms on Donghyuck’s waist. Hugging him from behind.</p><p>Donghyuck’s breathing becomes irregular as soon as he feels the warmth on his back coming from Mark’s torso. He feels the heartbeat, palpitating intensely, mirroring his own. They skate around in that position, no words exchanged, just the warmth and presence of each other completing them.</p><p>Mark slots his head on the curve of Donghyuck’s shoulder and neck, grabbing his hand and entangling them once again as he hugs Donghyuck in the same position.</p><p>“Mark, you’re so fucking clingy.”</p><p>“You love it though.” He whispers right into Donghyuck’s ears and he doesn’t miss the way Mark’s lips ghost on the shell of his ear then bites his earlobe.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re right.” Mark loves the soft sound that comes out of Donghyuck’s lips, so he repeats it, biting the earlobe a bit harsh this time. Donghyuck pinches Mark on the elbow.</p><p>“Mark, we’re in public.”</p><p>Mark only sighs, fixing his position but still hugs Donghyuck from behind as they skate around slowly on the corners of the stadium where prying eyes aren’t present, where the lights don’t reach them. “Mark.” Donghyuck tries to remain stiff as the Canadian starts pressing wet kisses on his jugular.</p><p>“Yes baby?”</p><p>“Ew,” He says but is soon replaced by a long sigh as Mark’s lips travel down his neck, hugging Donghyuck tight enough to pull his shirt, exposing more skin. “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“Mark,” Donghyuck whines, “Please.” Mark nips on his jaw then proceeds to suck on the sun kissed skin of his neck and the curve where his shoulder and neck meet. Donghyuck releases a breathy moan, thanks to the loud music, no eyes hurdle their way.</p><p>Donghyuck detangles himself from Mark and holds his hand, skating their way to the swarm of bodies. Mark doesn’t know what he is planning but for now enjoys the moment of holding Donghyuck’s warm hand like he wasn’t just doing that for the last thirty minutes. He smiles stupidly, still processing how he went in denial to making out with Donghyuck in a span of a week.</p><p>Donghyuck and Mark pass by Doyoung, who’s still busy accommodating a lot of people as they complain about their broken skates when in fact they just don’t like the designs and colors. They went inside the locker room where hundreds of pairs of shoes are stored in each metal box with a lock. Donghyuck leads them somewhere at the back and immediately stops, Mark bumps on his back.</p><p>“Ouchies Donghyuck.”</p><p>“Is this place good enough?”</p><p>“For what?” Mark seems to have forgotten what they were doing and is still focusing on his hands on Donghyuck. The music can still be heard but barely comprehensible as the thick layers of walls and obstacles block the soundwaves. Donghyuck rolls his eyes so he licks his lips and Mark’s eye pry at that. The single movement brings him back to his senses, he inhales.</p><p>“Kiss me, Mark.”</p><p>Mark stares at him for a good five seconds, his breathing hitching once again, before closing the distance. He pushes Donghyuck back to the lockers producing a loud thud as he presses a searing kiss.</p><p>The kiss they share is passionate like earlier but there’s a hint of desperation from the way they touch each other, flaming each other up. From the way Donghyuck inserts his hands on Mark’s shirt, from the way Mark’s hand lingers everywhere from Donghyuck’s nape, to his waist, to his shoulders, to his chest and then his stomach.</p><p>Mark quickly breaks away, catching his breath and dives back into Donghyuck’s neck, leaving marks deep into his chest as he pulls down the shirt’s neckline. “Donghyuck, I was wondering…”</p><p>“Yeah?” It didn’t seem like a response to Mark’s question but more like a poor masking technique to moan. Mark repeated the particular way of sucking his skin and Donghyuck repeats the sound. “What is it?” he finally says coherently.</p><p>Mark stops on his tracks. His lips ghosting the purple mark painted him. “What did you and Jeno do in the shower that day after the practice?”</p><p>“You’re seriously asking me that question right now? Right when you’re making me feel so good?”</p><p>“Glad I’m making you feel that way,” A smug look on his face as he looks up to Donghyuck, “I’ll continue while you explain.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Donghyuck tries his best to talk but everytime he parts his lips to talk, loud breathy moans come out of his mouth because Mark is squeezing low on his waist while nibbling on Donghyuck’s earlobe and leaving sloppy kisses on the skin behind his ear, their bodies pressed flushed together, balancing themselves from the roller skates.</p><p>“He was giving me a back massage,” Donghyuck successfully manages to say. But fails on his next attempts as Mark rubs circles on his thighs and goes back to nibbling his jugular, like kissing and sucking that part will remove his mole.</p><p>“We kind of kissed too but—” Mark doesn’t let him finish as he sucks harshly on the middle of his neck, where a pretty mole decorated his pretty neck. He kind of saw it coming, he just needed confirmation from Donghyuck. Mark isn’t mad or anything but there’s a little streak of pain, of jealousy.</p><p>Donghyuck notices the change in his pace, the aggressiveness, so he pulls Mark and holds his hands. “Hey, I’m sorry, it’s just something we did for fun, actually and no one will get mad since we were both not dating anyone… Just, I’m sorry—”</p><p>“No, no, you don’t need to apologize, I’m sorry, that was kind of childish. I was just kind of envious he got to taste these beautiful plump lips first before me.” Mark says, grazing his fingertip over Donghyuck’s red slick lips. He pinches Mark at the cheek and is searching for his eyes.</p><p>“Well only if you weren’t such a pussy, then maybe you would've kissed me a long time ago. In the showers, in the ice rink, in my bed, in my mom’s kitchen, basically every corner of this city.”</p><p>Mark giggles as a response, pinching Donghyuck at the same time for calling him the p word, which is actually true. He doesn’t deny it and regrets every behavior he has during the past, so many opportunities wasted. Bit it doesn’t matter anymore, what’s important is that Donghyuck is finally his, kissing him.</p><p>They both stare at each other way too long so Donghyuck tries to bring Mark's finger which is still grazing on his lips inside his mouth. His tongue lapping at the pads of Mark’s fingertip, his eyes widened. A weird heated sensation lingering within him but he ignores it to scold Donghyuck.</p><p>“Donghyuck! My hands are dirty, you idiot.”</p><p>“Your idiot.”</p><p>“Is it you’re or your?”</p><p>“Can be both.”</p><p>“You’re so smart and witty and I love that a lot about you.” Mark mumbles, not expecting Donghyuck to smile that big, the smile that reached his eyes, the eighth wonder of the world. The only difference is that his eyes are filled with adoration and shimmering stars rather than a streak of light only when he was dancing with Yukhei.</p><p>Mark kisses Donghyuck again, even sloppier this time. His pace is a lot faster than earlier but it isn’t rushed or filled with hunger. Mark grabs one of Donghyuck’s hands and tangles them together, placing it besides his head on the locker as he continues to kiss deeply into Donghyuck, getting lost in the euphoria, swallowing every moan he makes.</p><p>Mark breaks the kiss, placing his forehead on top of Donghyuck. Getting lost on the grandeur of the stars on his eyes until his orbs drop to the button nose. He kisses it and eventually, it shakes Donghyuck a little.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to do that, ever since,” He explains but Donghyuck only chuckles, pecking his lips one last time.</p><p>“Loser.”</p><p>“You love this loser.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I do. A lot.”</p><p>“Thanks for being the center of my universe, Donghyuck.”</p><p>“I’m very much honored, Canada.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI YOU MADE IT TO THE END WOW :&gt; How was it? Did you enjoy? Please give kudos and comment down what your thoughts are on this fic, I would really appreciate them. Btw, this fic is dedicated to one of my fave author, baridalive, go ahead and check out her works, they're incredible! Anyways, I hope you'll continue supporting me OH AND ONE THING, I LITERALLY WROTE THE ENDING PART IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FINALS, WHICH IS SOO SOO NOT GOOD BECAUSE I STILL HAVE A LOT OF UNFINISHED TASKS BUT I DIDN'T WANT MY TRAIN OF THOUGHTS FOR THIS FIC TO LOOSE SO I DECIDED TO POUR IT ALL OUT! SO YEAH, STREAM 90S LOVE!<br/>talk to me &gt;&lt;<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/haechanfenty"> twt!! </a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me"> cc!! </a><br/>EDIT: I'm sorry if it first came out undone, like it was 11k and there's so many grammatical errors and so much absence of context but i've edited right after my finals and its 13k now and i think im satisfied of how it came out nnn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>